1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, apparatus, and system for adjusting brightness of an ultrasound image by using prestored gradation data and images.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound system is an important diagnostic system because it has a wide variety of applications. In particular, the ultrasound system has been widely used in the medical industry due to it being a non-invasive and non-destructive way to investigate an object. Recently, high performance ultrasound systems are being used to generate two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) images showing the internal structures of an object.
In order to transmit or receive an ultrasound signal, an ultrasound system generally includes a probe with a wide-band transducer. When the transducer is electrically stimulated, it produces an ultrasound signal and transmits the ultrasound signal to a human body. The ultrasound signal transmitted into the human body is reflected from a boundary between tissues inside the human body and returned to the transducer. The returned ultrasound echo signal is then converted into an electrical signal, and ultrasound image data for obtaining an image of tissue is generated by amplifying and signal-processing the electrical signal.